Ventriloquism
by TheLurkingShadowWillow
Summary: [Request #2] The strings are not the most essential part of the puppet, it is the soul that makes it come to life. And if the soul is grateful, then the puppet will rest. If the soul is hateful, then the puppet will be put to the test. Rated M for explicit situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Strings That Attach

**Ch. 1: The Strings That Attach**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"The strings aren't the most essential part of the puppet. It's the soul that brings it to life." ~Anonymous_

**—••••••— **

**Day One**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_Oracular noises and medleys torment my mind as I lie awake in the early hours of the day. I subconsciously hear a rhythmic tune that feels as if it's lingering in the very front of my brain, behind my eyes. The presence of the piece of music screams out of elegant string instruments and a harp or whatnot. But it still haunts me to no end. I feel trapped by the angelic sounds that reverberate throughout my head. And I know of its origin. The harmonic piece of fine instrumental sounds originated from a musical globe back at my old home. I have not been there in a while, so it is a surprise that I still remember. But anyway, inside the transparent glass globe, there is a girl— a princess —and a boy— a prince —waltzing together. And whenever I twisted the small knob, the music played, and the figurines started to dance to the orchestral song. Which is the very song that haunts me whenever it pleases._

_The scene that the piece portrays, to me, is a somewhat peaceful setting. The time is night, a small abode is empty except for a small figure curled up in a corner. A cloth similar to a shroud is covering the child, while they listen to a musical sphere that plays the same orchestra as the one I am thinking of. The girl is partially insane, suffering from the mere touches of psychosis and loss of loved ones. And it seems like she relies on that small glass globe filled with dancing royalties._

_I know that it is a weird vision of resemblance of this song but it comes to me without much thought._

_But there are other things that linger in my mind without plausible reason. There are doubts, pessimistic muses, criticism, and second thoughts. I do not know why, but they are just there. Swimming in my head like mindless fish. But I might have a theory as to why. Those things are there to deter me from being … I do not know, what I want to be? It is just a guess, not a fact. But sometimes I think I am the cause of them being there. Maybe, I am not entirely sure. Just like a lot of things lately. Like my current vocation and such. Growing up with heroes and good-willed people does not help me with being a this … thief. I was not raised as such, so my childhood lessons only serve as petty reasonings for me to stop. And it bothers and pesters me to no end._

_But I do not know whether to listen to these memories or not. Maybe if I wait too long I will find out the hard way. I hope that is not going to be the case. So all that there is left for me to do is to continue and try to not get caught. Then I will see where this lifestyle gets me._

**—••••••—**

Jason put the pencil down and clenched his hand, feeling the cramps in his fingers. He exhaled and closed the small book, sliding it into a drawer of a desk with a brash slam. It was not his furniture so it did not matter. Nothing in the capacious room was his, not even the suit he was in. The rusty bed was not his, the cozy apartment was not his, and the whole building was not his property. It did not even belong to anybody at the moment, enabling him to temporarily use it as a home. Or, under his other alias, a secret hideout from others. So be it as it is, it has been his only setting for a month or so and although it has been a nice benefactor for him, it was beginning to become tiring.

The same routine was becoming tedious and the same surroundings were becoming too familiar. That gave him the signal to pack up and run. But that would be set for the next day, him having an unbearable exhaustion pooled in him. He was getting so lazy and comfortable that sitting around only gets him worked up and tired. The cause: nothing having his interest enough for stealing. So all he mostly did during the day was settle down in front of a window and stare down at the few people that walk the sidewalks. There were a few opportunities for him— like purses, brief cases, and wallets —but he did not have a strong desire for them as much. So all of those people were of no worth to him. Less than usual, that is.

But then, to his surprise, a familiar person ran by the building— or more like floated. He jerked forward and stuck his head out the window, watching where she went. The woman was simply rushing after something, but he could not identify what. Whatever she might have been chasing was either too far to see or invisible to the eye.

Jason, with his curiosity piqued, stood up from the wooden chair and grabbed his mask from the bed. The mask that represented his other alias. Once done checking if the woman had taken a turn or not, he then bounced up flights of stairs and landed on the final top floor. He arrived at the roof but did not waste any time lingering around. He ignored the cold drafts chilling him and ran to the edge of the rooftop. And with no hesitation Red X jumped from the end of the concrete to the next establishment nearly three feet away. The woman's figure was soon in his sight and he sped up his jumps and decreased his skidding feet.

"Come on. Don't let me lose 'em," he whispered.

Soon enough, to his tainted luck, he ran out of buildings to jump on. He cursed and swiveled his head from left to right in an attempt at finding a ramp or platform. He cursed again when he realized that he had to walk with other people. So he jumped down, hauling himself from a street vendor's table and landing feet away. The feat was as easy as breathing now, it being the thousandth time he has done it. Red X smirked when he heard the shocked gasps of bystanders. It pleased the side of him that loved to scare people with savage actions. Which, considering who and what he had become, was most of him.

So after minutes of running and catching up, he was finally within range of her. It was the dark girl of the Titans. And she— the name was Raven, right? —was chasing after a middle-aged man in a weird suit. He looked like a gorilla of some sort because of all the facial hair and long sideburns. And the man was losing speed, being barely a foot away from the menacing woman.

Again the grin reappeared on his concealed lips. As much as he loved to frighten people, he also liked it when they were in pain and in a struggle. It was a cruel and an abnormal liking, he knew, something of like a madman, but it is how it is. And he chuckled lowly when the pursued man was finally caught and shoved up against a concrete wall, a high grunt elicited from him. Red X did not even cringe with the force of the thrust, only loving the scene even more. Especially the ferocity, the violence, and even the slight snarl on her small lips from the woman. She was painted as the perfect picture, the perfect example of a vicious, powerful evil mistress of a poisonous bite. And anyone who was more than acquainted with him knew that he liked– no, _preferred_ his women strong and able to play the dominator. And now his mind track was on the mystery beneath the blue cloak and who it was exactly.

True, he had seen and encountered her before— personally and face to mask. But he had never had the time to actually know her. And that was plain obvious since she was the heroine and he was the thief. And he knew that he should not be attracted to a goody two-shoes of any way, but to someone of his status. But there was something hidden behind her good nature she poses. Something dwelling in her spiritual nature of some sort. There was some bad intentions in her, he knew. He could tell by the way she handled the ape-man, by the way her eyes had split into two sets, and how her growling and speech was raspy and … almost demonic. And by those factual observations, he knew for sure that she was a demon on the inside. Metaphorically speaking, that is. For by the looks of her, grey skin and violet eyes, she did not even look like the stereotypical red demons with horns and claws. From all observations he collected, she was just an angel misguided by the truth of the world she had landed on. Which would make her naïve. And he knew— hell, everyone knew —that she was as knowledgeable as the next immortal vampire. And not naïve and untaught like Starfire. So the angel theory was crossed off the list like many others he had thought about in the length of a minute or two.

Red X tuned in to the hassle once again to see Raven at least three times taller than her normal size, four red eyes, and a toothy snarl on her grey lips. His own pair of pearly whites bloomed on his face at the sight. It joyed him to see her shove him up against the wall a second time, to see her growl in his face, and to see his pale frightened face. The reaction was priceless and he actually wished he could take a picture so it could last longer. So when Raven whispered a dark, cryptic message in his ear, she removed her mist of dark magic from their grasp on his chest and let him drop to the dirty cobble stone beneath them. The whole backside of his suit was soiled with minuscule garbage particles and the beaming light circle in his chest went into effect. The ape-man yelped and howled in dismay as his chest erupted into a strange light show, somewhat like the northern lights. And Raven only backed a few feet and grinned to a low extent, watching instead of helping. It only increased Red X's liking and interest for her.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! My suit! Help! The witch sabotaged my light suit!" The hairy man cried out to nothing but thin air.

No one was around them, the other Titans having cleaned out the streets a while back. Red X had not even noticed the group of super rug rats scurry by and clean up the mess of pedestrians. And even more strange, they were nowhere to be seen by him. Maybe they were not the ones that cleared the block. Maybe they did not even know that their own teammate was somewhere isolated. Maybe they did not even ponder over the chances of a thief watching over their precious bird. 'Maybe's did not give him answers, but it did not mean he could not make an answer of his own.

Red X was now pleased with how this day was turning out already. In one moment he was sulking in his sad little apartment, and now he was in a one-man bird watching club. And he was planning on taking one of the special birdies home. But on the looks of how Raven's current state of figure was, he would get shredded into little red x's before she would go home with him. But the struggle would just entice him even more. Even so, maybe he should just lie back for a while before going for the attack. Who knows what she could do when kidnapped while in a seething state. So be it as it may, Red X held up his new resolve to wait a small length of time before actually taking charge of action.

The light show that had previously exploded was now dimming, showing the disheveled and slumped figure of the ape-man. Raven peered at the man and studied him. To Red X, he appeared as dead as the dirt on the ground. But a grunt slipping from her lips confirmed that he was still alive and breathing— but barely. And it seemed like she was disappointed by that outcome. Like she had expected and desired for him to die against the dirty wall in anguish and physical excruciation. And that only heightened his levels of suspicions of her having a bad side. An evil, dark, and apocalyptic side. And once again, he yearned to have her beside him, in his apartment, in his clutches. Metaphorically speaking.

From where he now stood, behind a corner of an alleyway near the hassle, he watched her return back to her original orientation. Her cloak size shrunk, her two sets of red eyes merged back into one violet pair, and the snarl was gone from her mouth. She was her usual self now. Lackadaisical character, good intentions, and all anger … gone in a second. He exhaled and tightened his fists into balls of fingers. The need for her was stronger now. The mystery, the enigmatic person that she was, called out for him to find her out, to follow her. There was no one around so it was not like anyone would hear or see him just step up to her. No rug rats, no bystanders, and no distractions. It was a free shot. It was nothing more than he could ever wish for.

"Here I go," he mumbled to himself.

With a slick tone in his steps he silently bounced his way in her direction, but gradually. It looked like he was swaying in air, but he was struggling inwardly. He knew that she had the senses of an owl, a fox, and a bird all bunched together. So if a particle of dirt shifted, she would know. And if a man more than fifty-five kilograms tiptoed over to her, she would most definitely know. Hell, if anything, she would know what he was up to before he even acted. But she had not said anything or called him out on his suspicious actions. And he was becoming worried. What if she was anticipating his movement? What if she was planning to snap his neck and just waited until he was in close enough range? What if–

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Huh?" He asked, paralyzed in his position from shock.

She had heard him. She had actually realized that he was coming up to her. And he had guessed it too. He knew she was psychic.

"You thought I did not notice you? I am an empath after all."

Or not a psychic. Just an … empath?

"And?" He had the audacity to say that.

"I can sense your emotions, you twit," she spoke in her insulting lackluster.

Red X curtailed his previous actions and just stood there a few yards away from her. Raven was still turned away from him, having been retreating into the town but halted when she sensed a presence. His presence. His plans. His actions.

She finally rotated on her foot and faced him, emotionless mask to plastic mask.

"And your emotions can and will give away your intentions. And I can reassure you that I am not that stupid for me to not notice your 'sneak attack'."

He could have sighed in relief that she did not know of his kidnapping intentions. But he held back, knowing that something would go wrong. Way wrong, real fast.

His posture straightened and he glared at her. "You think you're so slick don't ya, little demon?"

"So do you."

He growled and began to become frustrated with her. "But I'm a thief and you're a hero. I'm supposed to be slick and deceiving."

"And you're not as smart as you claim," she countered.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Were we not stating facts?"

"You know what, forget it. Forget I was even here," he said with menace.

"I always do anyway."

He breathed in and exhaled his angry and frustrated emotions. It was pointless to get angry at her calm tone, he kept telling himself.

"Well, bye, Raven. See you next time around." He waved. "And nice job on the ape-man. I _loved_ the anger you expressed."

Raven glared as she saw him backtrack and fade into the alleyway he came from. She was tempted to follow him, by her heroic instincts, but decided to go against it. Besides, her teammates were waiting on the other side of town. And Nightwing would just love hearing about this tale of her meeting Red X again. She almost chuckled as she pictured him fretting and going berserk over the big computer in the common room. Her smile went away as soon as she realized that he would interrogate her and question her as to why she let him get away. So maybe she would keep this little meeting a secret. It was not that important anyway. So she thought.

**—••••••—**

_Story dedicated to 'JuneGrayson' and 'KenziiTheVulpix'._

**Hello, readers! I'm back with a new story and this is just the prologue, or so. The real first chapter will probably be updated in a week at most. Maybe in less since I'm on winter break and all. Well, that will be all.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strings That Maneuver

**Ch. 2: The Strings That Maneuver**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"As a puppeteer, I'm not supposed to be myself. I'm supposed to be the puppet and its personality and what makes it a whole." ~Anonymous_

**—••••••—**

**Day Three**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_There are whispers in my ear as I work, as I do what I do best. As I stalk and blend in with the shadows of the person under and over my gaze, there are little tantalizing mutters either inside or outside my ears. They make me tentative, they make me anxious, they make me tremulous. The little wisps of air talk into my ear with insanity and lucrative tones or with relaxation and orchestral tones. And I do nothing as to stop them, at risk of getting caught by my person. I do not understand or know where they come from, but I know that they are real. Others would take the inanity of this situation and brand me as a crazy man. They would force me into an insane asylum and I do not want that. For I need to complete my stalking and predation, then fulfill my planned task. And maybe then, if I survive, I will go as far as touching her, sweetly. It might be out of character for me, but I have been developing small feelings for my person. The side of her that is unknown to me speaks to me in more volumes than the voices in my ears._

_The evil, dark and cryptic half of her psyche and spiritual nature lures me in. I want to explore, exploit, and observe. There is nothing wrong with that, I say constantly. It is only me trying to know an acquaintance. My person should be honored that I have decided to stalk and follow her. I never do that to anyone else. My person should be happy that someone wants to know her whole being, especially someone of my status. It seems like no one else does anyway, hero or not. It means that someone is interested in her. And everyone knew that she has never experienced someone having true feelings for her. So I am proud to declare that I am the first._

_But what do I like about her, you might ask? Well, I cannot recall actually seeing her without that damned hood on. Maybe I have but I have forgotten already. But I bet my whole apartment complex, that she is beautiful. I bet she is a very pretty woman. And if I really knew her, like a best friend knows a best friend, or have stalked her long enough, then I would know that she is a vivacious woman with a strong personality. And by her tone of character, I know that she is. She is most powerful and exerts a high amount of force, and has a great figure. I might not have seen her face completely but her cloak had split before and revealed a woman's body. A lovely body. Her body. With curves and long legs that could probably kick with more strength than the cybernetic man of the Titan team._

_But aside the strange whispers that taunt me with incoherent words, and the more I stalk her, I am beginning to have some romantic feelings for her. And the more I follow her, the more they blossom. And they will distract me from my mission, I know. But I cannot stop them in any way possible, I know._

**—••••••—**

Jason dropped the pencil in whatever place, not caring much for it, and shoved the book into the drawer without much thought. He shook his hands frantically to get rid of the cramps and swiveled his head in multiple directions. Once he located his mask he ran for it and tugged it over his head, hurrying to get out the door. He checked his figure and outfit in a mirror once more before running up flights of stairs to the top. And without hesitation or second thoughts, the masked man headed for the roof of the other establishment with a great leap. If only others were looking at him do that. They would gasp in shock and fear for him falling to his death. That would make this everyday-activity more pleasurable and fun for him. And to actually see people faint as he would purposely slip in his footing and drop to the ground twenty feet. And when he would be hidden in the shadows of an alley he would bounce back up, not a scratch or a rip on his black suit. He chuckled at the fantasy of that happening. It was true then, he was borderline insane, close to being a madman. And he was loving every second, every action of his madness.

But Red X, his other alias, was different than his true self. Sure, his both sides did not disapprove of his liking of frightening innocent bystanders, or seeing people struggle against force, or revelling in the darkness of others. And sure they both liked to steal and annoy people, but there still was a difference— a big one. Being Jason, being his permanent person, is acting with more depth, with more profoundness and with sage thinking. But being Red X, being his temporary personal joyride, his actions and motivations were selfish, with guile and with a vulgar mind. And everyone on the inside of his social circle— or his former circle —knew that he was not all selfish actions and crude demeanour. And all the outsiders knew him only as the devious Red X. And him knowing that, Jason acknowledging that, made him feel like he should give up the thief title. For as much as he presented his indifference to public opinion, he did feel the tantalizing affects from it. He heard what others thought about him, what they labeled him as, and his Red X alias did not care. But him being Jason, him sitting on the worn couch in his living room on most days, frustrated with his new life and what a disastrous toll it had on him, spoke otherwise. It represented his care for opinion, and what it looked like was exactly what it was: regret.

Red X was still bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, and because of the distraction from his thinking, he landed on the side of his foot and stumbled. He fell to the side but caught himself from landing on his hip and shoulder with his forearm and hand. And a part of him, the current one taking over, wished he had fell backwards into the alleyway, wanting to scare bystanders. He smiled and a chocked chuckle strangled his vocals, liking the situation that could have and almost happened. But he had no time to stop, he had a woman to stalk and a search to initiate.

He pushed himself to a crouched position before standing up straight and deciding to just skip the fun of jumping and just teleport to the island. So he checked his surroundings once and then pushed the button on his utility belt. And within a second or two he materialized on the rocky part of Titan's Island. A sense of excitement and anticipation surged through him, making him jitter with adrenaline. But that was a big no-no in this current situation. If he felt any emotions, or even thought inwardly, or emitted an odour, she would sense him and alert the others of his presence. And then it would be the end of his following, on the third day of its beginning. He could not risk that, especially when he was just gathering information on her. He needed to stay for the sake of his unanswered questions, his overwhelming curiosities, and his desire to see her. And all were growing by each passing hour of watching. But he did not need to worry about those particular subjects as much.

So, with most of his mental checklist complete, he calmly walked from the boulders to the grassy area, getting closer to the tower itself. He made sure not to pass by any hidden cameras, having spent his whole yesterday checking the interior and exterior of the tower's security footage and live video feeds. And it payed off pretty well, because now he knew where Raven's room was. And it was in the most perfect place he could ever hope for. It was located beside Beast Boy's and on the left side of the tower— depending on the way he was entering. The others' rooms were on the other side of the 'T' away from the other two. And from what he had studied from the living room cameras, Beast Boy barely went in his room except for when he slept and Raven was always in her room or roof— all information from him hacking into the security cameras. All this information was useful and helped his bird-watching activity. For his most favourite bird would not be disrupted by anyone, and so will he not be.

Red X came up to the lengthy exterior wall of the tower and planted his hands on it. Red sticky x's oozed out of his suit and acted as suction cups as he started to pull himself upwards, climbing his way up. It was a new trick and a new instalment to the list of abilities his suit has and was only created for this special activity, for the moment. And within a few tedious minutes of concentration and strength, he finally made it to his desired destination. It was a clear spot right underneath her enormous window, showing her capacious room. It was a bit dim, and it being the beginning of the afternoon, he could not see as clearly and easily. So he brought his head closer, darkening any reflections of light.

The woman he searched for was nowhere to be seen at this side-view of the room, making him groan. But then he spotted a long lump beneath the covers of her bed. And under longer inspection, he noticed that there were actually _two_ figures on her bed. That revelation left him with a jealous and angry feeling in him. The fact that there was another person in bed with her— hopefully a man —set his top flying. And he had to control himself from being quick on the trigger and braking in. Whoever was in there with her, doing who knows what, was going to get a red, sticky 'x' up their–

His thoughts were curtailed by noises sounding from the inside. And to his relief, it registered as talking more than moans. And more to his relief, it was a male voice, along with hers. Who was in there with her?

That was soon answered as that extra person stood up from her bed and faced her, him as well. And it was no other than the uptight traffic light himself, smiling down at her without a shirt or upper suit. Red X could not tell if he was bare further down from where he was hanging, but could only hope that he was not completely naked. Soon Raven too sat up but was facing Nightwing only, the back of her head being the only thing Red X saw. And when Nightwing pulled his upper suit on Red X noticed that it was no longer red and green, but blue and black. And he was taller and with more muscles. It was no wonder how Raven had fallen for him. But that did not mean he agreed with her having affections for Nightwing. Red X, along with Jason, wanted her to fall for him, not the leader of the Titans.

And when he saw Nightwing lean down and become too close to her face, he seethed. They kissed right in front of him. It was not like they did it on purpose, to rub it in his face, they did not know he was there, but he was angry at them all the same. Angry that his enemy had gotten to Raven before him. And angry that his enemy, from his position and actions, was now putting on his lower half of his new suit.

'_Wait, **what**?!_'

The anger in him did not subside, even when Nightwing left the room, and only increased beyond his head. But as soon as Raven turned in her position, hand moving her hair from her face, Red X's eyes widened. Even if there was a blanket covering her chest, he noticed her bare arms and shoulders that did not have straps or a collar. And then the realization that the two teammates had slept together during the night sunk in. And then something else did as well. Not only was Raven the mistress of a poisonous bite, but she was a _seductive_ mistress of a poisonous bite. That also increased his liking and interest in her. He began to wonder if she was as aggressive under the sheets as she was on the streets. By the way she handled that ape-man, he guessed she was pretty feisty. And if she attracted the unbreakable, uptight, prudish man of the team, then she was definitely something. Especially since last time he saw the Titan team, Nightwing had the eyes for Starfire. And now he was locked with Raven instead.

'_He gets all the women,_' Red X mused. '_Bastard._'

He focused on Raven again and saw that she was not on her bed anymore, but by her closet, the doors eclipsing her body from him.

"Nothing's happening yet. Just her getting dressed after a night of banging," he whispered out loud.

Suddenly, she paused, stepping back from her closet, leotard on. She moved her head around and Red X ducked his head under the window, out of her view. He cursed inwardly and realized that he was giving off too many emotions, and she had sensed them. After he peeped back in and saw her closer to him, he moved his hands and began to climb upward, settling above the window instead. She reached the window and looked out, looking for anything that could emit any emotions. Or someone.

Red X had the perfect view of her figure without having to crane his head, but felt the blood rushing to his head as he was held upside-down. So he resorted to just hanging horizontally.

Raven glanced once more before leaving, reaching back to pull up her zipper. Red X patted himself on the back for being such a genius and smiled. But that was his biggest mistake. Suddenly, a black mist encompassed his chest and pulled him away from the wall. He gasped as it disappeared, letting him hurtle towards the green rocky ground. Back inside the bedroom, Raven almost smirked at her actions, putting on her cloak and heading outside. If he was going to stalk and empath, he needed to be more discreet.

**—••••••—**

Red X seethed as he stood on the ground he landed on about an hour before. He looked up at the tower with a glare and growled. He was so close, but he had to get cocky. It was a stupid mistake that cost him his cover. And now she knew that he was stalking her.

But he had not angered her, much to his annoyance. Truthfully, he wanted to get her mad. To get her so angry that she would grow two extra eyes, at least an extra five feet, and that demonic voice. Then he would get closer to knowing what she truly was. Closer to the side that she hid for so long.

So he shook his hands once and felt the red sticky goo seep out of his suit again. He walked back to the tower wall and began to climb the way up to her room. This time he would be taking a different approach. This time there would be no cover. This time he would complete this day's mission. And tomorrow he would be taking on a different mission. He would be studying her routines more, when she would be alone, when she was with Nightwing, when she meditated, when she trained. And then he will learn when to be present and when to be invisible. He needed to hack into more secret files, more security cameras, and spy on her teammates as well. Who knew, maybe she and Nightwing really were not together, but one-night stands. And if that was true, then that would be something helpful to write down. Call it blackmail of some sort.

Once right below the window again, Red X unstuck one hand from the exterior wall and pressed the button on his utility belt. He phased into the room and saw her on the floor yards away, meditating. And this time, he kept his mind clear of any thoughts, any feelings, and any emotions. This time he was going to be discreet. This time she will not notice–

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise in his ear. Very familiar sounds that reverberated throughout his head. The whispers. The ones that caused him to feel nervous, anxious, and tentative. His eyes widened and he quietly plugged his fingers into both ears. But the eerie mutters did not give up. Instead they started from within his head and not from the outside of his ears. His pulse quickened and added to the sound. His inhales increased and he began to hyperventilate, but not actually receiving any more breaths. A dizzy feeling overcame him and his vision distorted. He stumbled with his feet and blackened out a few times before dropping onto the floor. And the only thing he saw before passing out completely was the calm face of Raven.

**—••••••—**

Waking up was the most difficult process. His breath was irregular, his pulse still pumped, and his head lulled from side to side. But the whispers were gone and his mind was a bit more relaxed. His eyes could not focus on anything for the first several minutes, but when they did the first thing he saw was Raven. He felt for his surroundings with weak hands and realized the thin carpet covering the floor. And then he looked straight at her. She was right above him, staring right at him with an indifferent gaze. Like she did not even care about his little scene. Like she knew he was going to be okay. Like this was an audition and she expected him to do a better performance.

Red X weakly slid his hands under his mask and rubbed his eyes, the black fabric rising and showing a little bit of the skin of his neck. He groaned and blinked, adjusting to the light around him, even if the room was dim. Raven moved away and crossed her arms. His stare followed her and he exhaled.

"Uh, thanks for not removing my mask," he said awkwardly.

She nodded, not even as angry as he had hoped. He sat up, with difficulty, and leaned on the end of her bed, not trusting his spine to stay up.

"And, uh," he looked around the room, "thanks for not telling the others I'm here."

"I should have, but I did not."

"Yeah. So I passed out?"

"Yes. You just collapsed like spaghetti, eyes open, without responding for a minute or two."

"Sorry for that. I know you don't want a thief passed out on your floor."

"So am I."

"Wait, what? Why do you have to apologize?"

Raven walked towards him and kneeled down to face him. She pressed her fingers to his forehead and whispered three words that were foreign to him. A black circle surrounded her hand, much like the one that had pushed him off the wall, and a buzzing feeling roamed his head. His mind felt fizzy, like a soda can that was shaken up. Then it left and the pressure on his head was suddenly gone. She stood up and backed away again.

Red X shook his head and looked up at her, baffled. What had she done to him? Did she remove a piece of his brain? Killed off more brain cells?

"What did you do to me?"

"I removed the spell from your mind."

"What spell?" He questioned quickly.

She arched a brow. "You're really not that smart as you claim, aren't you?"

"Just answer my question."

"I cast a spell on you yesterday. One that would make you hear things whenever you got too near to me. Did you not?"

"You mean you caused those whispers in my head?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I knew you were following me. That's why I cast it. To distract you for a while."

His wide eyes stared at her with shock and realization. All this time, for the past two days, she had been the one making him feel crazy. Made him feel like a madman of some sort. Maybe she was more evil than he had thought. Darker than she represented.

"You are an evil witch."

Raven frowned. "I would not recommend calling me names. I could call Nightwing in right now and have him arrest you. And in the state you are in, there would be no struggle."

"I'm sorry, but you _are evil_!"

"Then you obviously don't know me. But I'm not evil. If I was then I wouldn't bother being a hero."

Red X gazed at her, having nothing to say. He then looked at the window and raised his hand to his lap. And without warning, he pressed the button on his utility belt, materializing himself out of the room. But before he left, he whispered another 'thank you'.

He reappeared back in his apartment, on his desk chair, in the dark. He pulled his mask off and tossed it somewhere in the room. The last words she had said before he left still haunted and lingered in his head. And each and every syllable, every letter, every meaning, was correct. He did not know her. He could not expect or predict what she could and would do. And that meant more investigating. He would take a break from spying on her only, throw her off track, and just stalk from a distance. Or more precisely, from a camera. Then he would have better strategies, then he would have more helpful information, then he would break her down. Code for code, trait for trait, and finally, side for side.

**—••••••—**

**Hello, readers. More chapters on the way. And yes I will update my other story but I'm just more interested in this one at the moment. Well, review and stuff. That will be all.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Strings That Backfire

**Ch. 3: The Strings That Backfire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"The one thing that I learned, out of all my years of being a ventriloquist, is that the puppet was the one pulling my strings." ~Anonymous_

**—••••••— **

**Day Five**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_I have spent all of my time from yesterday, all of my twenty-four hours capable of being spent on stealing, in front of a screen, staring at videos and live feeds until the start of dawn. My eyes hardly blinked and neither did the pictures of the security cameras, forcing me to watch even more closely. And every single detail, every breath or blink, every swallow or smile, and every word or facial expression mattered. There were motionless moments, active moments, boring moments, and moments when Nightwing would have Raven pinned up against the wall. He would kiss her neck and her mouth would move, seeming wordlessly. But when I decided to rewind and raise the volume, I was proven wrong. Small, high-pitched whimpers would sound from her and the noises of two lips uniting would become clear. And it itched my skin in agitation and in discomfort. The way he had her secured in his grasp, the way she was enjoying it, it all made me grip the mouse in my hand until it creaked under pressure. That is, until they had stopped, an abrupt pause._

_A small, almost inaudible gasp of surprise, out of pure shock, came from the end of the hallway they were in. And they both had looked in that direction. Raven's eyes were lidded and her chest heaved, Nightwing's masked eyes were broad but he had not moved any limbs. Not even a blush was on the pleased woman's face, not even a chance of regret or remorse. But there had been plenty of it on his face. Just by a glance or a concise observation, I could tell that he felt fear. **He** had felt regret, remorse, fear, and anxiety. It was all there— in his rapid breathing, red cheeks, and paused movement. It was as if someone had pressed pause on a video. Which was exactly what I had done several times. It was not everyday that I saw the fearless man in that kind of predicament. So I made the best of it and laughed at the screen for a minute or two._

_And I once again felt like a madman. Not because of Raven branding a spell on my mind, and not because of my two different personalities, but because of the actions that I was carrying on. I know that it is normal to laugh at one's misfortune, or for wanting to see a person suffer in shame, but it still rang second thoughts in my mind. And it still does._

_To laugh at Starfire catching Nightwing and Raven in a heated activity was a bit cruel, a bit heartless, but I could not contain myself. I laughed at the man's struggle to go after the alien without rudely leaving his current lover. I laughed at the way Raven sort of reveled in the way the redhead sobbed away– no, she **smiled** at the way she sobbed away. And I laughed at the way Raven had grabbed Nightwing's forearms, rendering him stationary, but could not prevent him from staring at the place Starfire had stood. Then did I feel mad. No normal person could feel such joy, such overwhelming happiness, at the sights of the real encounter caught on camera. And then did the feeling of anger of seeing my person and my enemy kissing dissolve, replaced by entertainment. Replaced by a cold, sickly soul, once again entertained in the wrong way._

**—••••••— **

He was there in an instant, inside the famous tower by the move of a finger and the press of a button. The room was dark, even more than the outside, where the moon was visible. Shadows were stationary, lying everywhere, appearing like the shape of a monster, or a person. And he could not tell if there was anyone in the room he was in, it was too dark and it was too silent. Especially since he was looking through the holes of a mask. But when a shadow shifted, shivered out of place by an inch, Red X jerked his head in that direction and studied that corner. It could have been anything. Anything that could move by will or shake by force. A fly, a rat, that pink worm that always roamed around the common room. Or a much bigger thing. A particularly complicated, oracular, secretive woman that went by the name 'Raven'. Tracking back to the days of information, she _was_ practically psychic. So her predicting his actions and whereabouts, her using whatever ESP she had, it was as possible as him kicking Nightwing's ass. Which by any means, and by his confident statistics, was very much possible, and had occurred more times than his age.

Off of his guard post, the cocky man almost failed to see another quick movement from the exact same shadow. But through his peripheral vision, and amazing eyes, he did. And it did scare the crap out of him. But luckily, he refrained his fright from shaking his perfect stance.

So he stared at the stationary shadow. Stared at it as if it was paralyzing him right where he stood. His eyes stayed still, without blinking, his posture remained stiff as a tree, and his rapid pulse drummed in his ears. Cold drops of sweat ran in between his skin and costume and an even colder feeling dressed his mid chest. His petty anxiety was killing him slowly, excruciatingly, right in the abode of his enemies. And that was highly unacceptable. He had a woman to brake and a man to beat, or probably punch to a grain, or probably kill. And maybe, just maybe, he would get to swoon the woman and bed her, gift her more pleasure than the goody two-shoes could ever give. Now that was a naughty thought that gave a nice image. A mental image that was not for this certain situation.

Red X exhaled a quiet, lengthy breath that sketched a perfect picture of his frustration. If the cause of the shadow did not source itself soon then his top would blow. And that would not go well for whoever was in the dark with him. Once he went into the red zone there was no guarantee of safety.

So with another sigh, Red X slouched his spine and growled. He closed his hands tightly and shook his head. And with a deep inhale, he swiftly snapped his arm up and cannoned a red, gooey 'x' at the corner he was so frustrated at. He smirked in confidence and felt content with his accomplishment.

A faint thudding sound bounced against the wall and into his ears. He slickly leaped from furniture to furniture and finally ended at least a yard away from his target. There was a silhouette that was barely noticeable from the lack of much moonlight, but he could surely tell it was a female by the figure. His person.

"Hello, witch," he said in a playful manner.

Silence.

Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled. "What, Nightwing got your tongue?"

No words or movement.

"Hmm …"

From a little crevice that let in light, he saw the _thing_ in front of him for what it really was. A doll, a dummy, a fake. The soft cushiony thing that he should have seen through, was not Raven. Hell, it was not even a living person.

"Well played, witch. Now where are–"

A small, almost inaudible, noise of a breath sounded from feet away. He smirked and readied another sticky 'x' for the woman that thought she could outsmart him. So with the beginning of a soft chuckle, he jerked his hand behind him and cannoned another one of his trademark weapons at whoever was behind. And this time, he acknowledged a bodily thudding sound.

"A-ha, got ya."

Red X raced to where his victim was and secured his lower arm on their collarbone. She grunted at the low pain and chocking pressure. But he only smirked at his favourite scenery. A struggle. Especially caused by him.

"Hiya, witch-y witch," he teased.

"Hello, X. What brings you to the tower today?" She said calmly.

"Well, you should know, little Miss Spy," he replied, inching towards her face.

"You don't think I can tell when you will be dropping by?"

"You anticipate me? I don't know whether to feel flattered or intimidated."

She arched a brow. "Keep this up and Nightwing will be anticipating you instead."

"Ooh, threatening me with your little boy toy? I can finish off his ass in a heartbeat."

"Like all the other times? You have never even touched him. Only using your little gadgets and toys."

Red X squinted and stared at her for a minute. When he loosened his hold on her, Raven shoved him away from her with the little arm leverage she had. He chuckled at her straining against his own red, sticky trap. She could hardly get a three-inch tape 'x' off her mouth, let alone a cocoon of goo.

He watched her struggle against the restraint and try to brake loose from several feet away. And strangely, or not, it was attractive to him to hear her grunt and growl in frustration to get free from the constriction. A complete turn-on to him.

"How come you haven't told your teammates if you know I'm always coming back?" He questioned.

"Well … ugh, I don't know. I just know you won't do any harm."

"How do you know that? I am a thief and a bad guy, if you've forgotten."

"How could I forget," grunt, "you have made Nightwing," grunt, " totally insane at least twice or so."

"I can recall," he chuckled. "Need help there, witch?"

"No, I can do it myself," she snapped, then looked down. "And don't call me a witch."

"Fair enough. Sorry for the 'x'."

She snorted. "You're apologizing?"

"Yeah. I mean, you obviously can't get out of there and it was pointless."

She shook her head. "Just be quiet, I don't want to hear anymore from you."

"Doesn't my voice soothe you?"

"No."

Seeing her hand roughly slip over the goo from applying too much force, Red X rolled a knife into his hand. He walked over to her and moved her hands. She looked up at him in surprise and hate. He only smiled secretly and sliced the arms of the trap, cutting her out. He then placed the sharp tool back in its holster. With a chuckle he stepped back and watched as she scratched remaining red leftovers from her uniform.

"… thanks."

"No problem. I just saw that it was difficult for you and decided to perform a charity service. I was helping the weak."

With those picked words he set her off.

Raven glared and clenched her teeth. "I am not weak. Just get out of here already. There's no reason for you to be here."

"That's what you think, kid."

"Now I'm 'kid'? I thought that was Nightwing's nickname."

"I have a lot of nicknames to call you," he said, making her shiver.

"Well, now that that is over, you can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Not quite, sexy thing." He grinned. "I still have a couple of things to do before I go."

And without letting her respond, except for the blush and shocked/angry look on her face, Red X turned around and jumped over the couch. He made the way to the automatic doors and went into the elevator inside. And before leaving, he made sure she saw his hand right at his neck, tugging at the bottom of his mask as if taking it off. Like a little teasing effort. Her face was still as it was when he left her and she was paralyzed by it.

He chuckled to himself when the doors closed, pressing all buttons of the tower. A tour of the whole tower was the last thing on his mind but the first thing he needed in order to confuse her. If he just stopped and got off at any level, then she would no doubt catch him. So if he just went through the countless of floors while she searched the tower, she would not find him. And plus, if she did, he had a teleporting device right at his belt. Now all he had to do was find something that would distract him for the meantime.

And then he remembered. While always in his stalker mode, he had made sure to keep at least one camera on him. A camera that was hacked into the security systems of this sacred tower. One that could have access to _all_ live footage at once. Red X searched the small pockets in his belt and felt for a tiny square. Finding it, he pressed a red button on the surface and the camera shifted in shape. It was like one of those _Transformers_, changing morphing into something larger in size, and in importance. But this camera did not transform into a robot, but into a larger camera. One that could handle all footage of the tower halls. It was in the shape of a small tablet— thin, wide, and full of power. It was exactly what he needed.

"Let's see where you are, little demon."

After checking several live video feeds and finding nothing, he sighed and tapped the tablet in frustration. There was no sign of her in any of the cameras. Maybe he had bad timing and she was going through the first while he went through the last. Giving up, he tapped on the elevator room camera, then noticing that he had landed on the last floor. He exhaled but stopped when he looked at the scene in his hands. In the elevator, where he was, there was a dark figure right behind him. It was just … looming in place. There were no colors but black.

The doors opened and he stepped out, inhaling deeply.

Red X felt a sense of dread and fear in him while he turned his head, ready for whatever thing he was to encounter. But when he looked, there was nothing there. He glanced back at the camera and almost had a heart attack when he turned his head.

"Ahh! Jesus!"

He clutched the tablet to his chest and felt himself shivering as he stared at the figure in front of him. He smiled as he felt his fear fade. A silly chuckle escaped him and he could still feel his heart beating rapidly.

"Okay, Raven. You're pretty good. Can't believe you didn't fall for that little trick."

There was silence from the figure, just a shift in shoulders, as if adjusting a weight in their hands.

"I didn't know this place was haunted, little demon. You gave me a good scare there. Kudos."

"It's only haunted when I'm around," the voice said.

'_Shit._'

An uncomfortable sweat drop slipped down his spine. This was _not_ Raven. Not even close. This was the man that was getting into her pants almost every night. And now that he had caught him, it was plain to see that Raven never bluffs and that she meant it when she said Nightwing would get involved.

Then realization happened on him. Red X smiled and almost laughed.

"Hey, _kid_. How's it been? Haven't seen you in a while. How's your girlfriend? Starfire, was it? Or is it Raven now? Can't really tell since you've fucked them both."

Nightwing sneered in a deadly way.

Red X grinned. "Y'know, I like Raven more. She's a little … more kinky than ya thought, right?"

"You sound like you know her," the hero said.

"Not yet, kid. But I know how she is in bed. A real symphony, am I right? The quiet ones are always the louder ones, eh?"

A growl came from Nightwing and Red X was happy with the teasing. Getting under people's skins was always his special knack.

"X, I will give you one more chance to just disappear from this tower. I'm done with these games. Being gone for a while, you never know how someone would act anymore."

"So you lost a backbone? I sure was gone a while."

" … get … out."

"I thought everyone was welcomed to the home of the Titans. I guess I don't count for 'everyone'. Right, kid?"

Nightwing growled yet again and almost broke the staff in his hands with an angry pressure. Red X chuckled and backed away into the elevator, waving his hand once. The hero lunged in that direction and stuck his weapon in between the doors when it closed. It opened once again but the criminal was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and let out a frustrated groan.

But Red X appeared once again in the room, in a hidden area. He watched as Nightwing's staff faded into dust. And then as Nightwing faded into dust as well. Red X's eyes widened but he was not surprised. He had known there was something different about the leader. He would have charged at him the second he saw him. He would not have lingered.

The thing that was left of the vanished 'man' was Raven. She sighed and raised her hand. A black mist came up from her feet and swallowed her whole.

Red X smirked and shook his head, pressing the button on his belt.

He phased into Raven's room and saw that she was a few feet in front of him. He shook his head and she halted in her steps.

"Thought you could outsmart me, didn't you?"

She remained silent.

"You didn't really hope that I wouldn't notice that, did you? It was a clever trick, but pointless. As much as you are psychic, I can always tell when something is fake. Or faked."

"Then you're smarter than I thought," she responded, turning to face him.

"But you put in a bit of good effort," he smiled. "I can tell you still didn't try as much. First, you're the only one on the team that could materialize anywhere. Nightwing can't pop up in an elevator and then disappear into thin air. Second, he would have lunged at me, which you didn't. And I know why. Because you can't emulate his fighting technique. Third, you got angry when I was teasing you. A little too angry."

"Do you always pay attention to every little detail?" She questioned.

"Only when I know it's a fraud."

"Can you just get out already? You don't have any business here."

Raven turned away and walked to her bed sitting down and crossing her arms. Red X remained where he was.

"Not really. I'm coming back in the morning anyway." He took a few steps closer. "Does that bed have room for two?"

"Is your name Nightwing?"

" … no."

"Then no. Get out before I get the real Nightwing and force you out."

He nodded and grinned, ambling over to the large window. He turned around to face her.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss first?" He tested.

"Out."

"Goodnight sex?"

"Out!"

He laughed and phased out of the room.

**—••••••—**

**Hello, readers. Yes it has been a while but I've been truly and really busy. School and such. Well, review and stuff and I'll try to update.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Strings That Desire

**Ch. 4: The Strings That Desire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"Maybe it was my imagination or maybe it was my own unconscious doing, but I hadn't realized where my life had gone by controlling a puppet." ~Anonymous  
_

**—••••••—**

**Day Seven**:

**Written as**: _Red X_

_It was a horrible experience to watch them in bed. To watch them fucking on that bed of hers. I just wanted to jump in there and rip Nightwing's head off. Both of his heads. It was beyond frustrating to just see my person pleasured by a complete prick. An uptight, too-good-for-fun prick. It riled me up to the point of almost flipping my desk and throwing a chair. And it was endless, too. It seemed like every ten minutes they were sexing it up in her room! And how did I know? By my hidden cameras. And how did they catch glimpses and sounds of their … sessions? By attaching a small camera into the wall, installing a special chip, and controlling where it went. And because of its tiny form, it was almost invisible. So I managed to sneak it into her room when they stepped in together. And then I mentally tortured myself by listening and watching them together. It was some terrible shit._

_Raven would be either lying on her back or securing him under her gasp— she was either dominant or dormant. But either way she screamed and screamed. Nightwing would be inside her in a flash, pounding with strong thrusts. I even went as far as to count the minutes of how long it took for her to actually orgasm— a normal time. But I never see him put on a condom or anything, just plunging into her without protection. And I've thought about that a few times. It was impossible for her not to get pregnant if they didn't use protection, so she must use a spell that blocks any of his tadpoles from leaving the tank. That would have been pretty damn cool. The second options was that she was sterile. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was a good thing. If I were to get a chance in getting into her pants then I wouldn't want the distraction of putting on a condom to get in the way. I bet it was the best experience ever to go in unprotected. I bet she was tight and satisfying._

_I shivered at that. Just thinking about having sex with her got me excited. And knowing that she's already experiencing orgasms from that prick got me riled up in the opposite way. Why did he get the chance to fuck'er? There isn't anything wrong with me. Besides that she is the hero and I am the criminal, she seems pretty damn comfortable around me. Enough to not even signal Nightwing that I've sneaked around his tower, into his little toy's room. If only she knew that I could give her more, that I could fuck her brains out far more pleasantly than that little stick. I bet he doesn't even stay with her afterwards. I bet he goes smooth and slow with her. I bet he doesn't give her the real pleasure of roughing it up just a bit. But I can. And if only she saw that._

_But that was impossible. She will only see me as another criminal to bust up and slam behind bars. There was never any real, submissive chance that she would go for me. That is, unless I force her. Just thinking of her being submissive got me even more excited. Her giving into me while I threaten her or something. Or her begging for me to take her after somehow securing her on her bed. Or her asking me to pound her after seeing me in a seductive way. There were many possibilities, endless practically, and each sounded as fun. It was just how it would begin that was what I needed to come up with. But all in all, fucking her was permanently on my agenda now. There was no doubt about that._

**—••••••—**

"So … how is she?"

" … not well … she hates me."

"And why is that?"

"Because of what she saw the other day. You know that. But you don't care."

She drew a picture of her calm attitude with a relaxed breath. "Who is at fault?"

He sighed. "Me? It was you too. You seemed to not care at all about her feelings about this."

"Not true, she's my friend."

"Doesn't mean you're entitled to care for her."

"True, but I do anyways. I'm just not as affected by it."

"Put yourself in her shoes–"

"Don't even start with that saying. It's stupid to even think about her situation."

"Then you don't care for her."

She groaned. "Then since you care so much for her, then go and have sex with her instead, Mister Sentimental."

Nightwing sighed into her hair. He lightly rubbed his fingers up and down her stomach while spooning with her. Her own fingers were on his other hand, feathering over his palm. Both sets of uniforms were discarded and off their bodies, laying on the coldness of the floor. It was beginning to get chilly outside so the air inside was cooler than before, refreshing their skins. And it only brought them closer to spread warmth. The effect of finished sex hung in the air like a child on monkey bars, soon gone. The small conversations held after intercourse was now taking a ride on them. And this time, now the topic for two days, they were discussing what had happened on that day Starfire had seen them in the hallway. She had run away crying and had not been seen since. After that, Nightwing and Raven still proceeded with their usual daily dose of sex. But even though that went on normally, Nightwing still had a grieving toll on him. Even his sexual acts were slower and full of sad emotions. And Raven despised that he was still hung up on Starfire.

She along with everyone else knew that Nightwing and Starfire were not dating in any way. And she along with everyone else knew that they both had feelings for each other. Feelings that greatly surpass the ones he had for Raven. She knew that he would leave her for the redhead at anytime. And the only thing stopping him from getting the girl of his dreams is the amazing sexual ways of the sorceress. She knew that. She also acknowledged that soon enough Nightwing would grow tired and bored. Their daily meetings would become sporadic and then stop all together. She would be deprived of all sexual contact from him. He will eventually realize that he is wasting his time with her, and go for Starfire. But those chances now seemed slim to none after the redhead saw their little moment in the hallway. Hell, Starfire has not even given him the time of day now, let alone allow him to be her partner.

Nightwing shifted in his position, unintentionally drifting his member across the skin of her back. He twitched at the contact and Raven felt her insides clench. Her libido increased once more and she felt the lust-filled emotions in him radiate like light. She moved herself around to face him, feeling the erection graze her again. His silence to her empty suggestion was unnerving, but casted to the side. At the moment she had a kindled desire to fill and there was only one man who could do that. That man gazed down at her with azure eyes overflowing with the same desire she had. As if his erection did not give it away. Raven brushed her fingers over the sensitive skin, like a paintbrush over a canvas, and pecked his lips. He forced his mouth on hers before she could pull back and corded his pale arms around her figure.

"Want me to leave you so soon?" He questioned with mischief.

With the sudden answer to her forgotten question, he inserted himself into her and felt her fingers scratch the skin of his elbow. The hitch of her breath brought joy to the carnal side of him— the side she was mostly used to nowadays. But he did not thrust inside nor did he move back and forward repeatedly, which made her frustrated. He held his place and waited for her submissive beg. It was a risk to deny her and tease her with the pleasure she loved the most, but he equally loved to do it. He had a knack for playing mischief on her desire. And she had a knack for tormenting him as well.

"Still want me to do this to Starfire? Want me gone, Raven?"

With those questions he gave her one thrust. She grunted and felt a tug at her vocals.

"I _can_ deny you. I _can_ give myself to Starfire instead."

"You … " she whimpered " … you wouldn't even get the chance. She won't even talk to you."

He thrust once more with high force, but with too fast of speed for her to enjoy thoroughly. A dominating smirk crested his lips and he brought her closer to him, sliding himself into her by painful inches. Another grunt escaped her.

"Just admit that you need me to pleasure you. You don't want me to go to Starfire, you'd be jealous."

She shook her head longer than necessary. "N–no. I won't agree with a lie."

Another thrust and she cried out through barred teeth from the friction. It was almost unbearable for her to resist him and his requests. Nightwing put more inches between them and shifted their positions, him now on top and she below him. The change of spots caused him to move in her and she whimpered.

"Ra-a-aven," he drawled seductively.

"No."

"No what?"

"I will not submit to you and your cocky ways," grunt, "either pleasure the both of us or get out. There is no other option."

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders, backing his waist away and rolling over on his back. Her disappointed groan proved her hopeful wish of him finishing what he started. And that only made a grin eclipse his also yearning want of pleasure. But his ego was too high, he was too proud to let her win this one. But she was his only sexual outlet available. That made his smile fade. He needed her to submit soon or he would take her and lose his boyish pride. But several minutes were enough for him to hold on.

"You're a jerk," she whispered.

"I told you the requirements for me to finish."

"So now you're a service? I must have specific requirements for you to have sex with me?"

"Basically."

"I'll remember that. Next time you desperately need me I will deny you. I have many more options, rather than you."

"Then why am I the top of your list?"

"Who says you were? I could be in bed with others any other moment we aren't here together."

He turned to her. "Why are you presenting yourself as a whore?"

"Teasing isn't so fun, is it?"

Raven raised her arms over her head and stretched her body, her back arching and breasts pushing up. Nightwing addressed the view with licking his lips and a full erection. He could not tell if she was teasing him or not.

"Can't you just say that you'd be jealous if I went with Starfire? Even if it isn't true, can't you just say it? I kinda need to solve my _problem down there."_

Raven halted her stretching and eyed his face. Was he begging?

"It _isn't_ true. I'm not jealous of her now and I won't be later on."

"Fine!"

With impatience in his blood, he rapidly got on top of her and thrust inside her. She squealed and her arching back resumed its movement. His hands gripped the sheets as he kept ramming himself into her with force and speed. Her high-pitched moans and cries sketched a perfect picture of her satisfaction. She tried reaching her hips with his but with a slower pace from the distraction of her pleasure. Her screams now encased his ears and his wobbly lips curled in a grin. Even though he practically had to beg for her to let him bed her, he was enjoying it altogether. And her pleasurable sounds proved she felt the same way as well.

**—••••••—**

Red X glared at the window. It was the one that showcased her bedroom and enabled him to spy on her. But this time the window betrayed him. There was no way for him to see inside and he heard screams from the inside. And although he could not see it, he knew that Nightwing and Raven were sexing it up in there. The glass was covered with purple curtains and a black mist. Normally the mist was transparent, but it seemed like it was not this time. Raven did not want anyone spying or being a witness to them in bed. Or more precisely, she knew that Red X would be watching her and did no want him to see them. It was a clever trick and clever thinking, but he could outsmart her in many ways unquestionable.

Trying to mind the ecstatic moans and screams coming from his person, he climbed his way down the tower exterior. He pressed the button on his belt and materialized into an empty corridor. He pulled out a small camera— much like the one from last time —and had it transform into a thin tablet. With a few touches to the screen, he had a visual of the tower's interior layout. He was in the hallway underneath Raven's room and he needed to be in Nightwing's room. With a little thinking, Red X calculated where his destination would be, transformed the tablet into a tiny box, and pocketed it. He pressed the button on his belt again and appeared in the empty bedroom of Nightwing.

The criminal grinned and surveyed the neat room of his enemy. The light was dim, there was no window like the others' rooms, and everything was picked up and stacked in its preferred area. It was cleaner than Raven's bedroom. There was a sliding closet near him and Red X ambled over to the small space, gazing at the black and blue uniforms suspended by hangers. A wicked tint melded into his smile and he tapped into his special knack. Without much effort, he cannoned red goo all over the clothing, permanently staining it with his symbol. A chuckle sounded from him.

"Nightwing's gonna have a cow when he sees this."

**—••••••—**

**To Em (Guest): Honestly, I've never read any of those comics. Or any comics at all. So I don't know how Jason Todd acts except for how Red X acts in the show. And yes I do add some of my own touches to make him have two split personalities. Is it nice? A lot of people like it so I guess it is. I hope that answers your question.**

**Hello, readers. Yes it is earlier than before. Yay! And I've finished and turned in my high school applications! Another yay! But I still have to get ready, which will take more of my time. And yes that means I am in eighth grade in middle school. Woopty-doo. **

**So I may or may not update regularly. Most likely it's going to happen sporadically. Or not happen at all until early February. Sorry. Gotta get into a good school. Well, that'll be all.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Strings That Care

**Ch. 5: The Strings That Care**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

"_All ordinary people, whether they are caretakers or not, only have one soul and body. On the other hand, for puppeteers like me, I am in control of two or more." ~Anonymous_

**—••••••—**

**Day Eight**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_It is simple as to why I did it. For revenge, because of hatred, for bedding my person, because of my terrible other alias. There are many unquestionable ways as to why I did it. Some simple, some as complicated as a woman's mind. But there are many reasons that were rational, many not as irrelevant as my other persona. First, both of my sides can agree that our hatred is directed at Nightwing for having coitus with our person. Secondly, even I will admit, it was fun, pure, unadulterated enjoyment, to vandalize my enemy's possessions. To stain my enemy's whole sleeping quarter with red muck and brand the wall with a giant, sticky red 'x'— my symbol of reckless rebellion. _

_I could only laugh at his reaction to my little red surprise choice decoration I did for the room. On a good note, now it did not look as bland and boring like before. The bad note, it will take at least a month or so to clean up. And another bad note, mostly on my part, since red goo was aimed at his bed, he would not be able to even breath in his room or sleep in it. What did that mean? It meant that I did not think the plan through and just gave him a pass to sleep in Raven's bedroom for at least a month. And what did that mean as well? More sex for them, and more torture for me. More moans and screams, and more times of my head banging the wall. But I did not need to listen to her ecstatic cries, no not at all. I could shut the laptop and take down the cameras, shut down the stalking operation, find another beautiful girl, and will her into a night with me. It was that easy._

_But I could not will myself to do that. I was bound to her. I was shackled to everything that was her with a strong permanence. And while I was not contempt with it, I found myself pitying my own being for falling for an untouchable, an unreachable woman who had many secret rendezvous with a teammate. She was of a carnal nature, I would reason to myself, and that was exactly the kind of woman I wanted to keep. One that would pleasure me daily, one that would take on a dominant nature now and then, one that would look stimulating in any spot of light, and one that had a rash and strong personality and attitude. Raven had all those qualities. She possessed and controlled those assets with a poisonous beauty that I admired as a criminal, as an animalistic being. I wanted to exploit those sides of her nature, of her spiritual and physical being. And most of all, I wanted to experience her._

_I want to feel the skin that, although has been touched many times, still remains undamaged and silky. I want to sense the way her hands will glide from my chest to my face. And best of all, the sensation most desired, I want to feel myself inside her. I want for her to scream my name as much as she does for Nightwing, maybe even more repetitive than just twice. I want to hear her say something nice to me, not ill words stating for me to leave her presence. And maybe, just maybe, if I rub her skin in the way Nightwing does, she will share a feeling of love for me. After all, I may be a criminal, but I am a person with feelings as well._

**—••••••—**

"Nightwing, please come out," Raven pleaded through the door.

"No," came his muffled reply. "Red X is back, got into this tower while we were ... busy, and trashed my room. I need to find him and find out why he's back."

Raven bit her lip. "Who knows why he's back. Maybe he just doesn't like you and wanted to destroy thousands of dollars worth of uniforms. He is a bad guy."

"I can't even tell whose side you're on, Raven."

She banged her fist on the door once, eyes closed and frustration dwindling her control. "Nightwing. That does not mean you have to lock yourself in front of security footage all day. You're going to get obsessive again."

The door suddenly opened and Nightwing's tall figure was inches away, but angry and determined.

"That's exactly what he wants. For me to become obsessive and aware, then he will strike again, then I'll be ready."

He fisted his hands. "I'll be ready."

He closed the door on her again. Raven sighed.

"Will you at least let me help you?"

"No."

She scoffed. "Why? Because I will distract you?"

"N-No. I need some time alone. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean 'time alone'? Are you going to be like Starfire now?"

"No. I ... want to ... _be with_ Starfire."

"What the hell are you talking about, Nightwing?"

The door opened once again and a forlorn expression was on his face. Then Raven understood. Not only did she predict this, but it was happening today, and he realized it as well. He was going to leave her and go for Starfire, the girl of his dreams since day one. He was going to call it off with her and start dating Starfire. There was going to be no more daily dosages of sex, no more outlets for her, and no one to lie down naked with. It was just as she had anticipated, but she was not ready yet. She did not want it to end like this— so abrupt and too soon. And she knew who to blame. It was the person that made Nightwing go crazy obsessive. It was the person who trashed Nightwing's room. It was the person who now would destroy the thing between Nightwing and Raven. She would get him back for doing this. Whether it was physical or mental revenge was still undecided.

Nightwing took her hands and led her inside the small room, television screens displaying footage of yesterday. He sat her down on one of the rolling chairs and situated himself on another one beside her. He breathed in deeply and she waited for him to explain himself.

"Raven. You know I have _some_ feelings for you, that's why we have this kind of … friends with benefits thing. But everyone knows Starfire and me- … I just want to try a relationship with her. Maybe settle down with her. You and I both know that this kind of relationship that we have never works out between people. It was only a matter of time before we … broke as well. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes I do. But I have one question and two requests."

"Sure. Name 'em."

"First question, how are you to get Starfire to even talk to you?"

"Well," he thought it over. "I thought I'd just wing it and try to explain the situation to her. I'll tell her the truth."

"The truth?"

He smiled. "The carefully _edited _truth."

"Okay," she breathed. "My first request is that you treat her well. No cheating, no disrespect, and no obsessing. You know how much she hates that. If I hear from her that you did something she didn't like, or that you made her cry, Cyborg and I will make sure you won't be able to walk until you see the light at the end of the tunnel. Clear?"

"Yes. Treat her well, got it. _If _she decided to give me a chance."

"Exactly. My last request is that … we have sex one more time before we break this off completely. Is that possible?"

A grin appeared on his face. "One more time? I'm not a free man yet, Raven, and the day has already begun. How about we change that to 'after today'? Then tomorrow I will break it off."

A blush painted her cheeks. "What a lovely suggestion. Where to, then?"

"Your room?"

"Where else?" She replied sarcastically.

The two were then covered with her black mist and transported to her room, landing on top of the bed. He rid her of the leotard and discarded his uniform as well. And without foreplay, he plunged himself into her. With minutes and the bed as witnesses, she was soon screaming and being pleasured beyond anything else. And unlike any other of their days together, there was barely any stopping for them and a whole lot of pleasure to follow.

**—••••••—**

Red X grinned and felt a buzzing feeling in his chest area. It was the feeling of content of his actions. It was the feeling of total satisfaction because of the things that he had done to his enemy, and person as well. He knew that the two were in bed now, not to come out until the next morning probably, and that Raven was going to be sore afterwards, but he was not all that bothered by it. Sure it got under his skin and itched him up for rashes, but he knew that it was going to be the last time it was going to happen. It was going to be the last time either of the teammates would be naked with each other. That is, unless it was an unfaithful night under the sheets. But that caused an even better feeling of happiness for the thief. To hear Starfire's imaginary cries of disbelief and hurt, to listen to Nightwing try to convince her that he was "not himself", and last of all, to see Raven sit indifferently like the demon-witch she was. What a sight it was for him.

But Red X still had his doubts that this was going to be the last time Raven and Nightwing would have a piece of each other. So to reassure himself, he phased into the red, trashed room of his enemy and threw a parade of red goo in all directions. And maybe he left a note saying '_more distractions, more destruction_' in the middle of the whole mess, just for the hell of it. He knew he was pushing his luck, pushing the box to the very end of the balance, but it was fun. And to Red X, fun was fun no matter what kind and no matter what it did to others. It might have been a cruel and twisted thing to do, but Nightwing was his enemy. What better things to do to enemies than trash their rooms _and _sex lives? It was devious, but genius altogether. And what was to happen to Raven? She was to be _'out of commission' _the next day and extremely vulnerable to anything. Which is why she was foolish enough to actually request a 'last time' from Nightwing. Both would be away, unaware, and vulnerable. Raven's voice would probably be gone as well, if he was lucky.

It was the perfect plan, it was the perfect time.

When finished with his sabotage, Red X marveled his work and walked to the door. But then he stopped, hearing a noise. It came from the outside of the room and sounded like the subtle _thump _of a fist knocking on steel. A sweat dropped down his back as he pressed his ear to the door.

" … Nightwing? Are you in?"

'_Shit!_'

Red X cleared his throat. "Uh," he tested his voice. "Yeah, Starfire."

"Why does your voice sound so strange?" The redhead asked.

"Uh, I haven't had much sleep and I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"Oh. May I come in?"

"No," he said, faking a cough. "You'll catch my cold."

"Do not worry, Nightwing, although I am good with catching things, I will make sure to have bad aim."

"Ugh," he groaned. "No, Starfire. It means you'll get … the virus as well."

"Oh. Then may I talk to you through the door? It is important."

"Can't it wait?"

"If it goes unsaid then I fear our friendship will be damaged beyond repair."

"Then so be it." A wicked smile crested his lips. "I don't want to talk to you at the moment. I have wanted to talk to you for the past several days and you have rejected me. Now you will know how I feel. Goodbye, Starfire."

"But, Nightwing-"

"No! Leave now, wretch!"

Although she knew that it was odd that Nightwing would talk in such a way, she still felt a pang of hurt and sobbed away. The grin on Red X's face remained intact and no feeling of remorse or regret was on his conscience. He felt accomplished at how much damage was in his enemy's future. At how vulnerable the team will now be that three of their teammates will be physically or mentally '_out of commission' _for at least a little while. And now that each situation was taken care of, Red X walked out the room and phased out.

**—••••••—**

**Day Nine:**

**Written By: **_No One_

**—••••••—**

"You're a sick person."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you feeling any remorse? Need a heart in that tin chest of yours?"

"No. You don't know me."

"True," Raven said. "And you don't know me. So stop getting in my business."

Red X smiled. "Can't do that. I've made it my mission."

"What mission?" She asked in ridicule.

Red X walked over to the armchair near her bed and sat down. "You haven't figured it out already? I'm surprised … and disappointed."

"I don't need to impress you, just tell me what you mean."

"I like you, Raven. I know there's something about you that is of evil nature. I just can't figure out what it is. You have an evil side to you that you try to hide, I know it. And that's the side that lures me to you, the side that intrigues me."

"And what drove you to that conclusion?"

"Ignorance is only key in the courtroom, Raven."

"Jackass are only in the wild, X."

He glared, but smiled nonetheless. "Hmm. You know I'm right, demon-"

"_Don't_ call me that," she seethed.

Amusement filled the blank ovals of his mask. "What, 'demon'? You don't like that term? Or do you not like me calling you nicknames?"

"Either. It's a redundant and demeaning stereotype."

"_Really _now?" He questioned mildly.

"Yes."

"Others have called you a demon?"

"That is none of your business."

"That's as much of a yes I can get. And why would they call you a demon? Is it of figurative speech or of your background?"

"Why must you ask such personal questions?"

"Don't answer my question with a question."

She sighed. "Once again, none of your business."

"Refuses to answer questions, I see. The right to remain silent is also only in the courtroom, Raven. It's not voluntary to speak here. If you want to know what is going on here, then I suggest you start talking."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It seems like the only way to find out your heritage is not through spying, but through personal confrontation. Don't you agree?"

"You do know that Nightwing cares for you as much as he does for the dust mites on his bed, so I _can_ kill you if I want," Raven said calmly.

"Negative. He is subject to the laws he was raised by. Meaning he does not kill unless consumed by insanity. So once more, answer the question."

Red X, now having turned into Jason, watched as Raven struggled. But he did not find amusement in it as much as his other alias. She was only struggling with words to say.

"I-I thought everyone knew," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

Raven looked up to see him and glared. "What exactly am I getting out of this, from telling you?"

"Well … you'll be having the privilege to know what I did yesterday while you and Nightwing were in bed."

Raven growled and her glare intensified with as much hatred as she felt. "Fine. But will this … 'quid pro quo' thing be limited to anything?"

"Only if _I _say something is a touchy subject," he replied.

"So I won't be able to say a subject is too personal or not?" He agreed. "Wow, way to take away my rights."

"Only for now. Okay, you now understand how this will go. So, what is your heritage?"

"I think I will ask the questions here. It's only fair."

He agreed with reluctance.

"Why is Nightwing's room a disaster?" She asked first.

"It was an act of sweet revenge, he bedded you so I made sure he wouldn't anymore," he smiled. "My turn. Why is your skin and hair such weird colors?"

"I was born that way. What else don't I know about what you've done?"

Jason clenched his teeth and lips, contemplating his choices. After deciding, and acknowledging that he was breaking the laws of which he had previously stated, he denied her question with a simple, yet infuriating answer.

"Sorry, just spying on you, even when you and Nightwing were beginning, in the middle, and ending of sex." He noticed her brow twitch. "Now, what kind of being are you?"

If she was not temporarily immobile, Raven would have stood up and slapped him in the very face he hid from everyone. But once again, she could not. So she inhaled, scratched her scalp, and avoided his gaze. Even if she could not see where he was looking at, she knew he was studying her with an eager emotion. It was practically overwhelming to her.

"I, uh- I'm a half-demon. As in, one of my parents was a human and the other was a demon."

"Really now?" Jason asked mildly with amusement. "Now I know why you don't like the nickname '_demon_'. So … you're really a half-demon, eh? That's pretty interesting and fascinating. Does that mean you have an evil side to you? One that came out that day with the ape-man?"

"If you're referring to Dr. Light, then yes. But that is none of your business as well."

"_I will _decide what is my business or not." He pulled out a handgun, with a silencer, and shifted it between hands, as if showing it ofk to her. "You see, Raven, you do not know me as well. Like you, and do not try to deny it, we both have split personalities. You know me most by Red X, the part of me that is mostly in control now, but not by my other. But _unlike_ you, my bad side is the one in control, not my real self."

Jason noticed her confused and freaked character and sighed. "Let me put it in this way: your human half is in control, and you fight to keep yourself from turning into your demon self. On the other hand, in my situation, my "demon" self is the one in control, but I try to fight for my "human" self. Get it? It's really not that difficult."

She remained silent, stunned that he had shared something as personal and about _what _he had shared.

Jason looked down at the gun and then stood up. Sighing, he ambled over to Raven. He noticed her clench and stiffen and smiled, chuckling lowly.

"You think I'm going to shoot this at you, don't you?" No response. "I don't blame you. Red X can be ruthless at times, correct? I know that, I see it and experience it, but I am unable to do anything about it. I apologize for that imperfection, Raven."

With one more step, he dropped to one knee, kneeled by her bedside, and placed the gun in her hand. A look of pure shock inhabited her face.

"And since I cannot be there to stop Red X, my other uncontrollable half, I want you to keep this weapon. I care for you, Raven, in a much more fragile way than Red X. So if I do anything, anything at all, to cause you pain, find this and shoot me with it."

At her disbelieving look, and after a few movements, he pulled out the magazine and slid a bullet out. It was not like any other normal bullet. He showed her that it was actually a small container that held the same red sludge he used on people. And when fired at an object, the outer body will shed and the goo will spread and cover the object with red. Raven simply looked at him weirdly.

"So now that you know that these are not real bullets, it is almost certain that I cannot die from this. It has a high force and it will be enough to stop me from hurting you."

"I … I don't fully understand this-"

"I know," he muttered. "But just promise me that you will shoot me with this if I, while under the alias Red X, try to hurt you. I care about you. So does Red X, but in a harsher way. Promise me? It's okay that you don't understand and I know you're confused, but just trust me. Okay?"

Raven stared into the white ovals on his mask, where his eyes should have been, and nodded. "S-Sure. Of course. Thank you, I guess."

Jason stood up in his place and took out another full magazine from his belt pocket, placing it on her hand as well. "Just in case."

Then, without as much delicate movements, he pressed the button on his belt and materialized out of the room. Raven just sat there and wondered, baffled and amazed by what this man was capable of doing. But most of all, she was amazed by who he truly was: a man with a heart.

—••••••—

**Hello, readers! Surprised? I bet ya are. Well, it seems like I did have inspiration left in me to write this … rather amazing, if I do say so myself, chapter. I'm content with it. Well, review and all. And enjoy this chapter, 'cause there may or may not be another one in a week or so. Maybe! I don't know. Well, that'll be all.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Strings That Hate

**Ch. 6: The Strings That Hate**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"Many people fear the appearance of a puppet and how it seems to look back at them, but what they should really fear is what comes out of its mouth." ~Anonymous  
_

**—••••••—  
**

**Day Ten**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_I have finally confronted her. I have finally encountered Raven as me, not as my other alias Red X, but as Jason Todd. She is beyond confused, I bet. I bet she is wondering which is the real criminal that everybody knows of. But at the moment, I am just concerned about how I really came to the surface. How I turned from Red X to Jason in a matter of a minute or two. Maybe it depends on how long I stay as Red X. Maybe after a while, my mind balances out the two personalities by switching the places around at certain times. For instance, at one o'clock p.m. my name is Red X, at one a.m. my name is Jason Todd. And my mind may change a while longer or a while shorter, but I will always change between these two names of mine._

_This is starting to make a disturbing amount of sense. But maybe I am wrong. Maybe there is another way. But I don't want to talk about that anymore. Because there is something else bothering me._

_The gun. The one that I gave to Raven yesterday while under the name of Jason. The one that shoots goo instead of a bullet. The one that I lied about how it worked. Yes, I lied to her about how the gun and bullets worked. Just so that she would think that it was a "safe" and take it into her custody. But truly, the truth that I am in debt to her, is that the amount of force in a regular gun does not compare to the force of this gun. It is at least doubled or tripled or even more. The pressure that the bullet will force on me will rip through my skin like any other, spill the red muck inside me, and leave cleanly through my body in just the right time to collapse into tiny pieces. And what will happen after that? The red substance, unlike it did before, with special "ingredients" added to its formula, will release a chemical into my body. One that will either rid me of this multiple personality curse or be rid of both aliases. _

_Why is there two choices? Because I have no idea which outcome will come true. I have never tried this gun, this procedure and science, on another being. But either outcome will do good for me and for others. My two-people-one-body curse will be gone, or society's Jason Todd curse will be gone. Either way, someone will be benefited. On one hand, I will live a more normal life. And on the other, the populace will not need to worry about another psychotic lunatic roaming their streets. More precisely, Raven will not have to worry about me scoping her room out, or trying to bed her, or trying to break everything that she has in her life. The ones that make her happy._

_I wish I wouldn't do that, but it's not really a choice for me. It's Red X's, whenever his time comes around. And when his time is on, and Jason is off the control panel, not only can he change things on the outside, but he can change things on the inside as well. He turns the outer environment upside-down, but he makes the inner environment run in turmoil. And frankly, I'm sick of it._

**—••••••—**

The gun was tossed from left to right, as if boiling hot to the person holding it. It gleamed under the light and was often halted in its acrobatic leaps, scrutinized under curious eyes as if accused. The person pursed their lips and threw the weapon on the bed. It shined again and she sneered. A sound paraded on her window and she jumped, steering her vision to the source. A figure with darkness eclipsing it from her.

She ambled over to the glass and frowned at the familiar structure. It was Red X, but she did not know which one. The caring profound one, or the uncaring shallow one.

"Leave, X," she said.

"Why? I just came."

"No, leave me alone. You've messed with me enough for the week."

"That was just the fun stuff. Wait until later on. Then you'll experience the whole thing." A smirk scratched at his lips.

"I can't tell whether to be disgusted or not."

"If ya let me in I'll help you decide."

"No," she declared again.

"Then I'll come in whether or not you allow it."

Red X pressed the button on his belt and materialized inside the room. Raven groaned.

"I must put a spell on that damn window," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Thanks for giving me a heads-up, sweetie."

Raven sighed. "What do you want, X?"

"I just want to visit my favorite person."

"He's not here. The security footage room is where you want to go."

"I'm not talking about Nightwing, Raven. I'm talking about you."

"Me? What could you possibly want from me now? I have no business with you."

"That's what you think, not what ya know." He sat on the purple armchair. "But I will tell you why I'm here."

"Go ahead."

"I want to see the gun."

Raven's eyes broadened and immediately looked at the weapon on her bed, too many steps away for her, too less steps away for him. His posture seemed lazy and laid back, but she knew better. At the instant that she would reach for it, she would be a nanosecond too late. So with all her willpower, Raven relaxed her mind and eased her erect back. There was nothing to worry as long as she did not worry. That was a total lie, she knew.

"Why?"

"You know why. You're not supposed to have it, let alone know it exists. Now give it to me."

She looked back at the gun and thought it over. If she gave it to him, then she would be rid of its dangerous aura. Yet, if she did, then he would use it on innocent people. There were too many risks too take if she gave him the gun, so she shook her head at him in response. An angry emotion spiked from him right after. That was a warning signal for danger to come.

"You don't want to give it to me? Why?" He spoke with a soft voice that scratched at her skin angrily.

"You're a criminal. I'm surprised you gave it to me in the first place."

"I … gave it to you? When?"

"Yesterday. Don't you remember?"

"No, I- I wasn't myself."

Red X bit his lip and pressed his fingers into the upholstery under his hands.

"Yeah, I know. You were talking about some weird things. Are you taking drugs? Pills?"

He snorted. "No. I'm already messed up in the head as it is," he mumbled, more to himself.

"I see."

"You didn't hear that," he snapped. "You didn't hear whatever I said yesterday and you never saw that gun in your life," he pointed to the weapon and stood up. "None of what I said yesterday was true and it doesn't mean anything. I was tired and mumbling crap like a toddler. Got it?"

Raven's fingers twitched, wanting to reach for the gun before he could. "I understand, X, but I don't think it wise to let you just have the gun."

"Trust me, Raven," he drawled. "It's going to be in good hands. Guns aren't really my type anyway. Now, I'm going to take it, and leave."

"I don't think so," she said, taking a step closer.

Red X leaped for the bed, swiped the weapon and rolled off on the other side, all before Raven could even take a step. He breathed and grinned at his hands.

"You see, Raven, I don't want to go. I want to keep being a criminal. And this gun here, has the power to kill me. Not only me, but Jason too. And while that _prick _can be a peasant most of the time, he is … practically my host, you can say. He was here first, but I decided that we share the rent. His body is now my body. But you couldn't possibly understand, you're only one person. You're only one mind."

Raven felt confused and questioned him.

"No time to explain," he replied. "Actually, I don't want to. I just want to destroy this gun before it destroys me and what I've accomplished. See ya, Raven."

He pressed the button on his belt and disappeared from the room, leaving Raven in her baffled stance.

"What the hell is going on?"

**—••••••—**

Red X roamed the halls of the tower, gun in a holster, bullets in hand. He counted each one and grinned, liking the way the presence of such a powerful weapon made him brazen. A familiar door came in sight and his smile widened. The security footage room. The one with Nightwing in it. He silently thanked Raven and slowed his pace, placing the bullets back in the magazine and into the gun with a _click_. If he was going to throw this powerful gun away, then it would be horrible to just _waste _the bullets. So he decided to make use of them.

The criminal leaned his head on the door and listened for movement, to see if he actually was in there. There was the high-pitched sound of a television running and light snoring. He raised his hand up and then banged the gun on the door, then sliding against the wall. A surprised gasp came from inside and the screeching of a chair moving against the hard floor. The door hissed open and that hit Red X as his cue. He touched the button on his belt and disappeared, reappearing in the small room.

Nightwing was beyond the doorway, in the hallway, and jumped when the door closed behind him. Red X turned to the screens, hearing the loud knocks on the door, and cannoned red sticky goo inside the lock of the automatic door, jamming it. He then positioned the gun in his hands and aimed it at a television screen. The trigger was pulled and a bullet was silently shot at the glass. Then at another. And another. And another. Until finally, all screens were destroyed.

He ejected all the tapes, taking several minutes, and showered red sludge over the pile of them he dumped on the floor. After that was done, Red X nodded and checked how many bullets he had left.

"Two," he whispered. "More than enough."

The criminal, now finished with vandalizing the room and security footage, inhaled and placed a finger over the button on his belt and noticed the door in front of him beginning to give. It opened and he disappeared from sight, just to be present outside the room. He saw Nightwing heavily breathing inside and almost started laughing.

"Red X," the hero whispered as he recognized the red goo, growling afterwards. "X!"

"You called?" The criminal asked with a smile.

Nightwing spun around and faced him, face red with all the anger he could feel. "You!"

"Me!"

"You … you are the one doing all this?!"

"Of course, darling," he laughed.

The hero growled. "Why are you back?"

"Well, originally I wasn't, but now I am. I like your girl. Well, your former girl toy." He shifted the gun in his hand. "And even though you two aren't going to have sex anymore, you're _still_ in the way. And I _really hate _obstacles. Don't you?"

Nightwing's eye twitched.

"But it doesn't matter, I usually take real good care of things in my way." He cocked the gun and saw the emotion known as fear on his enemy's face. "But you already know that."

"X, slow down. You don't know what you're doing," Nightwing tried to reason.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm making my life easier. And getting rid of you is on top of the list. Unlike any of Raven's lists."

He growled again at the teasing words. "You don't know anything about us."

"Oh, I beg to _differ_," he laughed. "You've been so _clueless_ this whole time, haven't ya? I've been watching, Nightwing. More than you would want to know. But it isn't you I'm after, it's Raven."

"She will never talk to you," Nightwing spat.

"On the contrary, she knows I'm here. She has always known, but has never told you for some odd reason. I wonder why. We've even had conversations together. At night, in the morning, in the afternoon. I've been there. Even when you two have had _sex_ I was there." He snorted. "Oh how I hated watching that."

"You're a pervert and a criminal."

"A criminal? Yes. A pervert? Not really. I just really like Raven."

"You don't like her. You just want her as your personal prisoner if anything."

Red X cocked his head. "Maybe. Not entirely. I like her," he explained calmly. "But why do you care?"

Nightwing shook his head at him. "Listen, Red X, I don't want you coming near her _or_ this island. You're going to stay away from us. If not, then I'll make sure that you rot in a jail cell before you can rot in hell."

"Ooh, I _love _empty threats," the criminal cooed.

Nightwing growled, presenting all the anger and hatred he felt for the man. "I'm giving you fifteen seconds to leave now."

Red X chuckled. "That's enough time for me to tell you what you have been ignorant to."

"One … "

"Raven impersonated you to scare me away from the tower. All on her own."

"Three," he said through chained teeth.

"We've had many secret meetings and she has chosen not to tell you."

"Five … "

"She is comfortable in my presence. Enough for her to know I'm not a threat as much. She is such an ignoramus. Everyone knows I'm as much as a threat as a hungry lion."

Nightwing paused, then continued from ten.

Red X grinned evilly. "Oh, and one more thing. Starfire came to your trashed room two days ago. She was looking for you, but I was all she could get. So I talked to her for you. Long story short, she probably hates you right now." Nightwing had paused and a dangerous silence took over, but the criminal continued. "Now you have no outlet. No Starfire, no Raven, no sex. How does that feel? I bet you feel sad."

He acknowledged Nightwing's prepared fists and readied the gun in his hands.

"That's good," he kept on. "I want your last emotion to be just that. It makes it all the more fun."

"Times up," Nightwing muttered before lunging.

Red X had not moved a foot, standing in the same stance when his enemy jumped for him. He simply raised his gun and pulled the trigger in his enemy's direction, with an expression of indifference.

Nightwing's body jerked backwards from the force of the bullet and smashed against the pile of broken tapes, wincing as sharp edges pinched his skin. Red sludge was everywhere and he could not tell if it was from the slime or if it was his blood. But what he knew was that he had been shoot in his chest, and there was a small hole. He slowly reached his hand for his back and realized that there was no exit hole from the bullet. That meant the shell was still inside him, most likely in fragments, spreading through his chest.

He looked up at Red X from feet away, still in the hallway, in nothing but pain and horror. There was no anger, just shock and pain. Then a weird feeling of swelling in the wound began and he clenched his fists in agony. He grunted and breathed and whimpered, like the wounded person he was, but the feeling of swelling was not familiar to him. Never was that feeling there when shot. Well, from his experience.

Suddenly, Red X was in front of him, on one knee as he studied the aching person. A satisfied chuckle sounded from him and Nightwing tried to speak. The struggle was amusing.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Grunt.

"It's no ordinary gun, as you can see," he raised the gun for him to see. "I made it myself. As I have shown Raven, I will show you too."

Nightwing glared at the criminal when he mentioned her name once again.

"The bullet in you, like the rest of its kind, is special. Instead of being charged at you and being useless, it breaks into pieces and releases the red goo I normally use. This time, the red sludge was injected with chemicals that can easily kill someone as it spreads throughout the body. And that, my enemy, is what is now happening inside you."

Nightwing whimpered again, from pain and loss. He knew that it was over. There was no time for an antidote. He knew that it was finally over for him. There was no way for him to recover from the wound and no way to survive after five minutes. So he stopped his struggling and laid on the pile of broken tapes while listening to the voice he was going to hear in the last minutes of his life.

"So now that you know what's going to happen, have any last words? Any messages you want me to deliver to Starfire? I can impersonate you really easily. It has worked before."

Nightwing held his breath.

"No?"

Silence.

"Okay then. I will say my last words to you."

The swelling sensation stopped and a cold ripple took over.

"Nightwing, while you lie here in your last seconds of life, I will tell you what I think," he began. "You are an idiot. You leave Raven, the best fuck buddy you could have, for Starfire, a girl that probably would never had gone with you in the first place. You could have had something with Raven. And by me standing at the window while you two had sex, I could tell that she was pretty good at foreplay and such. But you chose to call it off for a woman with a body that can't compare to Raven's. And that is sad. But don't get me wrong, Starfire is hot, but has too much maturing to do. Mentally and physically."

He inhaled and noticed Nightwing's tired eyes fighting the permanent sleep.

"You are a poor excuse of a man and a perfect example of a confident _prick_ hopeful to go from one beautiful woman to another. It doesn't work that way, Nightwing. Not anymore."

A deep breath escaped Nightwing's throat and signaled only one thing: his death.

"Goodbye, Nightwing. And don't stop at hell, I don't want to see you when I die."

With that, Red X stood up and looked around at the mess. Red muck was everywhere and he could now tell the difference between that and Nightwing's blood. He raised the gun up to his face and took off the silencer. He raised it up above his head and pulled the trigger, sending the last bullet into the sky and letting sound reverberate throughout the room. He dropped the weapon on the floor, having no use for it and pressed the teleportation button on his belt, disappearing from the scene.

**—••••••—**

Raven was there in an instant, at the location where she heard the gunshot come from. The first thing she saw was the gun. She picked it up and took out the magazine, paling as she saw that there were no bullets left inside. Then she lifted her head and saw the scene in front of her. She dropped to her knees, ignoring the red lumps of goo on the ground, and felt tears form in her eyes.

There he was, her best friend, lying on the floor, still as a rock, and red muck mixed with blood dripping from a hole in his chest. Anger then bubbled up more than sadness and her brows twitched. Only one person was sick enough to do this. That person, whom she spent some time thinking he had feelings and a heart, had killed Nightwing.

Then an idea popped up. While Red X thinks he used up all the ammunition there was, Raven still had one magazine left filled with those bullets. He had given it to her just in case something bad should happen or if he hurts her in any way. And she was hurting right now. Now was the more perfect time than any other.

Several gasps sounded from behind her and her eyes widened.

Starfire was the first to speak.

" … Raven?"

**—••••••—**

**Hello, readers! How's it been? This chapter is a little more … eventful. Jason's hopes for how the gun works had failed, as you had read. Instead of the bullet going clean through, it broke into pieces inside the body. I meant to do that. And yes I did kill off Nightwing. Oops.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Strings That Regret

**Ch. 7: The Strings That Regret**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.**

**—••••••—**

_"Sometimes, puppeteers don't know if it is them who are the puppeteers, or the puppets themselves." ~Anonymous  
_  
**—••••••—  
**

**Day Eleven**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_I have committed a great sin, caused great havoc. And I cannot do anything about it, it is already done, there is no turning back. An angry bubble in me grows as I take continuous breaths but my enemy no longer breaths. He might have been my enemy, my most hated enemy, but he was also the closest person to me in these times. The family that had raised me is no longer in contact with me, all my fault, and Nightwing, having been part of that family, and also the only one from my family I have talked to, was therefore the closest to me. It might seem confusing, but to put it in simpler terms, I had shot the only close family member I was in touch with. Even though it was … Red X's fault, technically, it was my fault. I am the true identity of this body, and to all the others, they think Red X is only a title, not a person._

_That … well, sucks. Not only do I get the blame for __**his **__crimes, but it sticks to my reputation if I ever __**do **__get rid of Red X. What deal with the devil did I ever make to receive this colossal curse? _

_However, I suppose the curse will be lifted as soon as Red X is killed off for good. Not simply hanging by a thread, soon to spool into a large ball of threatening thread, but dead. Just a ghost of the dark side of me. Then will the suffering stop. Then will I be freed from this damnation._

_Another thought came to me. I had killed Nightwing, and he might have been my enemy, but he was also Raven's ex-lover and best friend. I can only imagine, with great guilt and remorse, what she is thinking about me. She most likely hates me. But I did explain to her that I had two personalities. Maybe she did not understand, or she does not care, or thought that Red X is my criminal name while Jason Todd is my real name. Maybe she thinks I am one person. Much like how Nightwing is: his name is Dick Grayson but he goes by 'Nightwing'. Raven probably thought that was what I meant. _

_It is most definitely not what I meant. And I now cannot tell her, because she most likely wants to kill me, she hates me._

**—••••••—**

**Day Twelve**:

**Written as**: _Jason Todd_

_I can no longer write my feelings anymore. It feels as if I am emotionally drained. So I write one goodbye to my thousands of feelings on this worthless piece of paper, as I lie hopelessly on this disgusting cot I sleep in. The one I have condemned myself to for days since … the incident. It no longer feels like the silky bedding I used to enjoy at night, it now feels like an itchy, bed-bug-infested sheet I found on the streets somewhere. It is either that or that is what I am feeling on the inside of my mind. _

_I would not know, I am drained of emotions. It is empty everywhere from my bladder to my two identities. It is empty where my love for Raven should be. It is empty where my hatred for Nightwing should be. It is empty where my regret for killing my enemy should be. It is empty where my joy for frightening people should be. It is empty where the adrenaline and excitement of living should be._

_All this writing is making my hand cramp up. I don't understand why this is taking such a toll on me anymore. I can't feel regret anymore, it has come to the point where I'm forcing myself to feel it, yet it has been unsuccessful. I'm trying to force these feelings in me because I think it is wrong not to feel remorse after killing someone unintentionally (on my part it is). _

_WHAT DO I DO NOW? I HAVE NO ONE TO BACK ME UP THAT I DID NOT KILL NIGHTWING. NO ONE TO CONFIRM THAT IT WAS RED X THAT DID THE DEED. THERE IS NO ONE TO CONFIRM MY MENTAL ILLNESS._

_I have no medical history to prove it. If I were to have a case in court, who would I be during the trial? Red X? Jason Todd? What will either of us say?_

_I am finished. For real this time. If I do not die in the most strict jail for the worst of criminals, then it be in the hands or power of Raven. Either will be fine. As long as Red X gets taken care of I am okay with anything that gets thrown my way. Whether it be a bullet, a black mist, a dagger carved from cell block cement. I am fine with any. As long as I'm relieved from this curse._

_P.S. The funeral is tomorrow I hear. I shall attend._

**—••••••—**

Clad in a black suit and red tie, Jason Todd sat uncomfortably on one of the black leather chairs in a dark corner of the room. Beneath his slick black hair, his blue eyes remained on the small room with a table and vending machine straight ahead, the only floor that had cream-colored tiles. The carpeted floor on all the other rooms had many designs on it like strokes of paint on paper. The open room with the actual casket was feet away, available by a door-less threshold. Inside the dim room were tables with small bouquets and then another door-less threshold leading outside to the wide room he was in.

A few groups of people were by the black casket, murmuring amongst themselves, not paying much attention to the body, having already paid their respects. The blue-eyed man had come an hour or two later than scheduled. No one paid attention to him except for a few of some unfamiliar children. However, moving on from the children, Jason recognized almost everyone else in the room. All were heroes, retired and active, and some part of the Batman family. He was the only "outlaw" in the room. He was the only "killer" in the room.

When he acknowledged that the room with the casket was barely as full, with the few people that were there were away from the body, Jason stood up slowly. Without startling anyone with quick movement, he walked into the open room, hands clasped behind him as if strolling casually in a park. Making sure nobody noticed him, he looked around and then stood by the raised coffin and observed the pale body of his brother.

The black mask remained over his eyes in respect of identity, a black suit dressed him up, and there was a blue tie to finish the look. Jason's expression turned soft and regretful as he looked down at the body. All the feelings he thought did not exist now came back tenfold, in full gear. His throat caved in itself and his nose started to run. He stepped back from the coffin and hurriedly walked to the brighter room at the end with the vending machine.

When there, Jason fell on a chair and put his head down on the table, startling a woman in front of him. The old woman picked up her empty cup and tossed it in the trash and left him alone. He sniffed and wet the table with his hot breath. Minutes later the vending machine was being used and he lifted his head to see who it was. To his luck, it was Starfire. In an elegant dress she stood, sniffling as he did, from the same reasons as he. Jason wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, making the strain in his throat lessen.

"Starfire?" He called softly.

She immediately turned around and her eyes widened.

"Hello. I did not notice you here, I apologize. Do you require my assistance?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I just want to talk to you. You seem really sad, in need of comfort." A look at her face and he smiled. "You probably don't know me, so don't ask."

She nodded and Jason motioned for her to sit. She did.

"What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, my name is Jason," he replied.

"As in the Jason Todd? The one who perished in the hands of the Joker?" She questioned in shock.

" … yes. Yes I am, but you can't tell anyone I was here, okay? It's very important that you don't."

"Okay, but why are you here? Batman and his family will see you."

"Dick was … very close to me. I wouldn't miss out on his funeral even– … even if I had been the one who killed him." He looked down and Starfire put her hand on his on the table.

"I share your pain. I was hoping, before he had died, that we will become lovers. That was taken away from me, even before now."

Jason wanted to snort. "I wonder why."

Although she wanted to sneer, she did not. "Because Raven had him already it seemed." A tear slid down her cheek. "My last words to him … were hateful and full of rejection. I wish I can go back and change what I had said to him."

"I understand."

"If I may ask, what were your last words to him, from long ago I presume?"

Jason looked down sharply and then back up. "They were very hateful words as well, Starfire. Very hateful indeed. Let's just say I wasn't myself that time."

Starfire then broke out into tears into her hands, the tenth time that night it seemed. Her make-up had already leaked out time ago, so now they were simple tears of pain. Jason felt pangs everywhere in his body as a result of her sobbing. He had created this mess, he acknowledged. He made this innocent woman suffer because of his uncontrollable mental disease. He caused such sorrow to spread in all directions just because of his blinding envy. How was he to fix his mess this time?

"Starfire," he said softly. "Starfire," he said again.

"Y–yes?"

"Please don't cry. Why cry when you can be remembering his face in the last moments you will get to see him?"

She sniffed once more before looking to him. "You are right, friend. Thank you for the comfort. It is greatly appreciated. And thank you for being here despite your need to be unnoticed."

Jason held his hand up and crossed his arms. Starfire stood and embraced him in a warm hug, him reciprocating weakly and not as enthusiastically. She grabbed her snack from the vending machine and left him alone in the room. He too stood and walked out. The bigger room of the three, the middle, was a lot more packed than the actual room with the body, to his dismay. Jason slinked his way by people and headed for the exit. But before he could leave, he entered the coffin room for one last time. There by the casket was Raven, no dress just her regular uniform.

She was looking down at Nightwing's dead body without emotion. Jason ambled over beside her and stopped where she was, standing by the lower half of his figure while she was at the upper half. His hands behind his back again, he swayed one to touch her cloak. Raven looked to him and almost jumped out of her skin by the looks on her face. Her eyes were wide and full of the shock she felt. He could not blame her. Everyone knew that he was dead, so people would think they were crazy if they saw him alive and breathing.

"Jason?" She questioned incredulously. "I must be seeing things. You're dead!"

He shushed her sharply and silently pointed to the body lying in front of them.

Raven turned to it with broad eyes. "This must be one of those moments when a dead relative comes for another. Weird."

She looked back at him and reached her hand out. Her hand did not go through him, to her surprise, and she touched firm flesh beneath the suit jacket. She gasped and he arched a brow at her, rolling his eyes after.

"I am dead. Jason is, at least. Not Red X though." He paused then whispered, "My life revived, for his to be taken."

"What?" She asked for clarification.

"You don't remember me?"

"I never met you, just heard of you. Nightwing's adopted brother."

"We can't talk here." He said it with sharpness.

"What do you mean?" She said warily.

Jason whispered a few words as his last words to the corpse and took his last glance. Hands behind his back and eyebrows furrowed.

"I will see you tonight if you want to know," he said as he walked away.

Raven stared at him as he walked away, then turning back to the casket.

As Jason left, a bulky figure known as Bruce Wayne turned his head and caught a glimpse of black hair with a white streak. He squinted his eyes and watched the person exit the funeral home. Bruce turned back to the conversation and turned thoughtful.

**—••••••—**

Jason smothered his hands in his suit jacket pockets as he strolled down the empty sidewalk, night having fallen. He looked down as he thought over his last words to Nightwing's dead body.

'_Always getting the most attention. Dead or alive._'

**—••••••—**

**Hello, readers! Jeez, I've been on a writing frenzy for a week or so. I got three of my stories updated so I'm doing good. Well, this was all about the funeral. And Jason's diary, if that's what ya want to call it. Next chapter will be about Raven and Jason's meeting in the same night as the funeral. Well, that'll be all.**

**Cheers to a new world of stories being told one chapter at a time.**


End file.
